


Not Your Place

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Off-Screen Major Character Death, prompt: Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Sam is having trouble adjusting to the thought of Leah with anyone, let alone that bloodsucker.





	Not Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ's twilight100

“The Cullens invited us for dinner on Thursday.”

Her husband's eyes narrowed. “This Thursday? Thanksgiving? No.”

“Carlisle says Leah and Edward have been preparing for days; we should go.” She watches him flinch, nearly imperceptibly, at her name.

“We're not encouraging this,” he says flatly.

“It's been years, Sam. It's not something that's going away.”

His voice grows loud, furious. “He's a _bloodsucker_ , Emily. He's going to _kill_ her someday - just like his other plaything!” 

“That's not for you to change. It's not your place anymore.”

“No.” All the force of his years in command growl out in that syllable.

\-------

“Leah, pass the potatoes?” Jake asks quietly, trying to ignore the tension coming off Sam in waves.

She grabs the bowl and tosses it to him with half a smile.

Sam growls. “Well, at least sometimes you listen to your alpha. Just not when he sends you to take care of a murdering bloodsucker. NO! Then you ignore your responsibility to your pack, pity the enemy, run away with him!”

Leah's eyes are ice cold, her voice steady as she retorts, “I was supposed to kill the father of my alpha's imprintee? That would have worked out splendidly, you fuck.”

\-------

“Sam, please.”

“No, Emily, I'm not going to pretend this is okay. Tell me, bloodsucker, did you shack up with Leah that same day? When she was too weak to kill you for what you'd done to Bella?”

A loud crash brings all eyes to the other end of the table. Nessie had thrown her chair through the window. 

“You will understand this, and then you _will_ get out of my house.” Her small face is flushed and she is breathing heavily, but she holds his gaze. “Leah saved my father. _Leah did nothing wrong._ She's why we're giving thanks.”


End file.
